


Враг моего врага

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 03:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17358005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: Кроме «око за око» есть еще один древний как весь этот проклятый мир принцип: «враг моего врага — мой друг».





	Враг моего врага

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom The Witcher 2018.  
> недоАУ, в котором Роше добирается до Замка Трех Отцов вместе с Геральтом.

Дорога в Верген алеет не от маков — от крови, щедро проливающейся на едва залечившую свои раны землю. Дорога в Верген петляет и кружит, поднимается по крутым склонам и почти отвесно спускается вниз. Чем ближе к Верхнему Аэдирну, тем больше каэдвенских солдат, патрулирующих подступы к городу, встречается на пути. Каждый поворот пестрит желто-бурыми мундирами. На чужаков солдаты реагируют бодро — орут ругательства, хватаются за мечи, рвутся в бой. Сталь целует каждого встречного наотмашь, оставляя рваные багровые следы. Роше уходит от ответных ударов легко — он и сам теперь слишком легкий: только кипящий, клокочущий до хрипа в горле гнев. В нёбо бьет уже не желчь — стальная солоноватая кровь, и Роше точно знает, что ее нынче прольется много больше.

Он утопит армию Хенсельта в крови, выпустит ее всю — пускай хлещет карминовыми фонтанами. Старый как мир принцип «око за око» слишком пресен — нет, думает Роше, и тяжелый шестопер обрушивается на челюсть выскочившего из-за поворота солдата, в прах круша череп и отхватывая половину блядской рожи. Нет, с ледяным спокойствием думает Роше, недостаточно взять от Хенсельта столько же жизней, сколько Единорог забрал у него самого. Сначала он убьет каждого, кто встретится на пути, каждого, кто носит желто-бурые цвета ебаного Каэдвена, всех до единого. Потом — свернет Детмольду хлипкую тонкую шею: до хруста в позвонках, до темной гнусной крови, толчками льющейся из разодранной гортани.

А потом доберется до Хенсельта и отплатит ему сполна.

Сталь целует насмерть, вгрызается в мягкую податливую плоть и белые кости. Навершие шестопера бьет в высокий, мать его, желто-бурый щит каэдвенского солдата. Обтянутая кожей древесина выдерживает сокрушительный удар, а вот держащая ее рука — нет: повисает безвольной плетью. Роше не колеблется ни на миг: сталь рвет стеганый дублет, рубит тело, и алые маки прорастают сквозь Белого Единорога на груди щитоносца, а край лезвия скрежещет по дугам ребер, наверняка оставляя на них глубокие борозды. Маки хлещут под ноги, брызжут на мундир Роше, сменивший небесно-лазоревый цвет на мрачный багрянец. И кровь льется, льется, льется — из разбитых рях, из искромсанных тел и переломанных конечностей, из развороченных артерий и жил, из вспоротого нутра, с лимфой, желчью, потрохами, дерьмом, — густая, терпкая, липкая кровь льется оземь, и дорога в Верген алеет и становится скользкой.

Каждую каплю ярости, каждую ее крупицу Роше бережет для Хенсельта.

Стены Вергена подступают ближе, маячат в кровавом мареве бойни. Нет разницы: крутая ли тропа ущелья или утопающие в темноте, запутанные катакомбы под городом — маки распускаются там, где прошел Роше. В узких тоннелях темно, хоть глаз выколи; ведьмак опрокидывает в себя склянку с какой-то дрянью, морщится, встряхивает головой и мгновение спустя уверенно ныряет во мрак. У Роше нет ни ведьмачьего чутья, ни эликсиров, действие которых он смог бы перенести, но в хитром переплетении коридоров, в глухой чавкающей темноте к Вергену подбираются люди Хенсельта — и Роше идет за ними.

Смерть идет за ними: поганая, грязная — но выблядки из Каэдвена, по крайней мере, встречают ее в бою. 

Когда катакомбы выводят их на белый свет, не единожды умывшийся чужой кровью Роше щурится — солнце в зените режет глаза. Их встречают боевой горн — и краснолюд, которого Роше помнит по Флотзаму. Такой же залитый кровью Золтан хлопает Геральта по руке, потрясает боевым топором. Роше почти не слышит, о чем они говорят: привычно выискивает подходящую для обзора точку и, поднявшись к баррикадам, оглядывает город. Оглядывает улицы, заваленные грудами тел, дома, полыхающие от пожаров, стены, содрогающиеся под натиском сил Хенсельта. Оглядывает — и слишком хорошо понимает, что Верген не выстоит. Ему самому хватило бы «Синих Полосок», чтобы врубиться в строй каэдвенской армии с тыла и переломить ход боя — с некоторым усилием, но все же. «Синих Полосок» у Роше теперь нет, а он сам — слишком легкий, слишком незначительный, чтобы существенно повлиять на исход штурма.

Ему безразличен Верген. Но если есть хоть один способ вырвать победу из рук Хенсельта, рук, которыми он посмел...

— ...Вот еще что, — говорит Геральту краснолюд, понизив голос, и Роше затылком чувствует его настороженный взгляд исподлобья. — Там Иорвета обложили. Он с горсткой «белок» отбивается в замке. Ты б ему помог.

Сердце у Роше горячее — толкает текучую жгучую злость по венам вместе с кровью, — а вот голова холодная. Он оценивает ситуацию стратегически и принимает решение быстро, не оставляя себе ни мгновения для сомнений.

Кроме «око за око» есть еще один древний как весь этот проклятый мир принцип: «враг моего врага — мой друг». 

— Пойдем-ка, ведьмак.

Обычно острый на язык Геральт вопросов не задает и никак не комментирует — и то ладно. Вдвоем они поднимаются вверх, к каменной громаде замка, хорошо видной даже сквозь жирный черный дым, и встретившиеся на пути желто-бурые мундиры падают как подкошенные, когда их целует певучая сталь.

Иорвет встречает их стрелой: наконечник слепо тыкается в стену совсем близко от головы Роше. 

— Это так эльфы встречают подмогу?

Иорвет фыркает. Эльфы — те немногие, кто укрылся в замке и остался жив — держат гостей на прицеле.

— Подмогу? Я скорее поверю, что ты решил сплясать под хенсельтову дудку, — все, лишь бы наконец до меня добраться.

— Много о себе мнишь.

Еще горстка каэдвенцев, прорвавших оборону, вылетает в каменную клеть коридора. Для них у Роше приготовлен горячий прием: безжалостный удар сапогом со звучным хрустом ломает коленный сустав, и падающий, вспоротый вспышкой боли солдат нарывается прямо на меч. Лезвие прошивает его насквозь: входит под ребрами, разрывая нутро и превращая его в сплошное месиво. Геральт берет на себя еще двоих: стальной ведьмачий клинок описывает дуги и восьмерки так быстро, что и не уследить.

— Твоих «белок», — с раздражением говорит Роше, стряхивая с клинка обмякшее тело, — зажмут в четырех стенах и перебьют как щенков. Тебе нужен шанс отбить город или ты так и будешь корчить из себя несломленного Aen Seidhe?

— С чего бы мне тебе верить? — цедит Иорвет. — Ты годами преследовал мой отряд, а теперь предлагаешь помощь?

Действительно, неприязненно думает Роше, с чего б?

— Хенсельт повесил «Синих Полосок», — говорит Геральт быстрее, чем Роше успевает что-либо предпринять.

Взгляд Иорвета меняется, и только что плотно сжатые губы растягиваются в ухмылке.

— Всех? — едко переспрашивает он. — Так, значит, теперь ты понимаешь, каково это — потерять всех своих людей.

Роше до скрипа стискивает зубы и смотрит на нахально ухмыляющегося эльфа: даже в тесной ловушке каменных стен Иорвет всячески демонстрирует лихую небрежность и превосходство. И — нет, думает он. В том, как «Синие Полоски» однажды вырезали отряд скоя’таэлей, нет ничего похожего на то, что сделал Хенсельт.

— Это другое, — чеканит Роше. — Твои люди пали в честном бою. Моим такой возможности не дали.

— Мне даже немного жаль твою девку, — Иорвет щурится, высматривая, так ли метко бьют его слова. — Среди вас всех она была...

Закончить ему Роше не дает — порывисто пересекает отделяющее его от Иорвета расстояние и бьет крепко, напрочь забыв о намерении приберечь всю кипучую ненависть для одного только Хенсельта. Скоя’таэли, опустившие было луки, вновь натягивают тетиву. Только Иорвет сипло смеется и машет рукой своим «белкам».

— Я все думал, — насмешливо говорит он, — все ломал голову: где же ты, Роше, уязвим, куда надавить, чтобы это возымело должный эффект. А все оказалось так просто, что даже досадно: этот боров Хенсельт додумался, а я — нет.

Роше хмыкает. В горле предательски саднит от осознания того, как легко Иорвет вывел его из шаткого равновесия, но и это сейчас отходит на второй план. С каждой минутой, потраченной на перепалку, король Каэдвена все ближе и ближе к победе.

— Будешь упиваться злорадством или все-таки вытащишь свой эльфский зад из крепости? У нас сейчас один враг. Пока ты отсиживаешься в углу, Хельсельт разносит Верген по камню.

— О, и что ты предлагаешь? Выступить в одиночку против целой армии?

— У тебя есть лучники. Все, что тебе надо, — вывести их туда, где армия Хенсельта будет особенно уязвима. Тогда у города будет хоть какой-то шанс. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы Хенсельт подмял под себя земли по эту сторону Понтара, — Вергену придется выстоять.

Иорвет смотрит на него, не моргая, и Роше даже не берется гадать, о чем думает эльф. Да и ему, в общем-то, плевать: на Иорвета, на судьбу Вергена, на эту часть долины Понтара — в этот конкретный момент даже судьба Темерии волнует его чуточку меньше, чем месть. Просто выпустить кишки из королевского брюха недостаточно; отобрать у него Аэдирн за миг до того, как царственный ублюдок захлебнется собственной кровью и алые маки расцветут на его расшитом золотом и шелком платье...

Иорвет смотрит на него — и тоже припоминает старый добрый принцип. 

— Значит, Верген выстоит, — твердо говорит Иорвет. В его голосе больше нет ни капли насмешки. — Излагай свой план... враг моего врага.


End file.
